Redemption
by yAOi-aI lOVer
Summary: HIATUS PostPP Danny finds Vlad badly injured and is willing to put the hatred aside just enough to help Vlad. Taking him into his care, Vlad is guilt ridden. Will Vlad be forgiven or will he be shunned by everyone else? SLASH DPVM
1. Prologue

**Redemption – Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny, Vlad, and any other characters related to Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nick do.

**Warnings:** Slight pedophilia and contains slash. If you are uncomfortable with such material please do not read. Also my contain grammar and spelling errors, please ignore them.

**A/N: **This takes place after Phantom Planet, or I wish what would happen afterwards. This is my first DP fanfiction and I my make them OOC or get certain aspects of the storyline wrong. Please bear with me.

* * *

The asteroid came towards him; he did not see it till he was too late. 

The asteroid hit Vlad with such force knocking him out and sending him plummeting towards earth. Unexpectedly, he fell unconscious on the pavement in front of Danny Fenton's house.

Blood began seeping onto the cement floor, pooling around Vlad's body.

If he didn't get medical attention quickly, he would die.

Not that anyone would care.

- - - - - - - - -

Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom everyone liked to call him now, was feeling for once in his life as a half ghost, happy.

His parents, as well as the rest of the world accepted him for being a halfa, and he and Sam are officially together.

Best of all his parents did not hate him for being a ghost. They didn't shun him, like he always envisioned in his nightmares.

He contently sighed and he walked back home.

His parents, who were animatedly chatting with others about him, were at Mayor Tucker's 'Danny Phantom Saved the World Party' Tucker called it. In honor of him becoming mayor and of Danny Saving the world…again.

It was getting late so he told his parents he would take Sam back and go home and rest.

As he walked home he found himself thinking of Vlad.

'_What happened to him?'_

'_Is he alright?'_

'_Is he dead?'_

'_Did he come back?'_

Were all the questions replaying in his head, no matter what Vlad had done he couldn't help but wonder what happened to his archenemy.

He suddenly stopped in front of his house and let out a surprised gasp.

Vlad Master's unconscious body lay on the pavement, as blood pooled around him.

…**.TBC….**

* * *

**  
A/N: **This was the prologue so it is really short, though most of the time I will write short chapters. It will take me a while to update, but the more reviews I get the more motivation I have. So please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Redemption – Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny, Vlad, and any other characters related to Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nick do.

**Warnings:** Slight pedophilia and contains slash. If you are uncomfortable with such material please do not read. Also my contain grammar and spelling errors, please ignore them.

**A/N: **This takes place after Phantom Planet, or I wish what would happen afterwards. This is my first DP fanfiction and I my make them OOC or get certain aspects of the storyline wrong. Please bear with me.

* * *

Danny stood there, frozen.

Not just because Vlad was in front of him, but because Vlad was lying in his own pool of blood.

_'I have to help him, if I don't he'll surely die. I can't live with myself knowing ANYONE died because I refused to help them. Even if it is Vlad'_

He put aside his hatred for the man and mustered the courage to help him.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny went ghost, picking Vlad up and flying them both inside.

----------

He could not waste any time, Vlad was had already lost too much blood. Reverting back to human from, he took Vlad to his bedroom laying him down slowly on his bed.

In truth he had very little first aid skills, it was usually Sam who cleaned him up every time he was injured during a ghost battle. He thought about calling her but he knew she wouldn't approve of him helping Vlad, yet alone having him in his room unprotected.

He knew everyone, especially his dad, would be furious. Upon finding out Vlad's secret, Jack Fenton had no intention of ever trusting Vlad again. He could die for all he cared, and that's exactly what almost happened.

Danny despised Vlad but he wasn't that cold hearted. He was a hero after all and he was going to help Vlad.

He began taking off the bloody space suit that Vlad was wearing, hoping the man would not awake.

Vlad was still unconscious…thankfully. It would be really embarrassing to say the least.

His bed sheets were stained with blood and his hands was covered in it. It scared him, Vlad had lost more blood then he had first thought.

Finally pulling off the last of the space suit, he began removing the rest of Vlad's clothes.

Pealing off his trademark black jacket he saw a huge gash on Vlad's right shoulder. Removing Vlad's dress shirt, Danny tied it around the gash.

_'Hopefully that will help stop the blood till I get the rest of him cleaned up.' _

He began removing Vlad's belt and black dress pants. He blushed knowing what he was about to do.

Suddenly he was VERY aware of the man on his bed.

He began to notice how his chest would rise and fall, and how soft looking yet strong Vlad's defined chest was.

_'Gah! What am I thinking?!  
_

Shaking his head he began to quickly remove Vlad's pants, trying not to think. Leaving the black trousers underneath, Danny grabbed the first aid kit from his bathroom and began cleaning the minor cuts and scrapes.

Unwrapping the shirt that covered the gash on Vlad's right shoulder, Danny began to clean the deep wound as best as he could.

Sitting on his bed, he laid Vlad's head down on his lap, while he finished dressing the wound.

His finger tips briefly would briefly linger on the older mans warm skin, but never long enough to say it was on purpose.

He felt Vlad begin to stir, Danny froze.

He looked at the man lying on his lap, now staring into each others eyes.

"D-Daniel?"

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter, another short chapter. The story is finally beginning to progress. Please read and review, the more reviews the faster the updates . 


End file.
